Zay'jin
'Basic Information' Name: Zay'in Nickname: Smuck, but only to old friends Gender: Male Height: Tall Weight: Average Age: In his twenties Class: Rogue, scout Affiliation: The Horde, Crimson Legion Occupation: Scout, spy, herbalist Status: Alive 'Appearance' Zay'jin's red dreadlocks are in sharp contrast with his blue skin. His tusks are small, and curved upwards. His yellow eyes are always looking for danger, or the fastest escape route. His clothes are dark, and he often wears a cowl or mask. He tries to stay in the shadow, and out of other people's sight. He has some scars from wounds that have never properly healed. 'Personality' Zay'jin, an ex thief, is always on his guard. Because he hasn't fully stopped his shady business, he dislikes wearing the colors of the Crimson Legion. He respects the order, and doesn't want to be linked to it should he be arrested, or anger powerful individuals. When on missions for the Legion, he tries to stay out of trouble, which often makes him feel awkward. His sense of duty often clashes with his personality. If convinced by someone's worth, Zay'jin can become a loyal friend and ally. Zay'jin has a sense of humor, if it suits the situation. In general, Zay'jin tries to stay on the background of things. 'Story' 'Background' Zay'in does not remember much of his family. They either died, or just kicked him out, He doesn't know, or care about it. He grew up on the streets of orgrimmar, and became quite the thief. He knew all that happened, all the shortcuts, and all the hiding places in the city. During his life as a thug, he used the name Smuck. 'Change' The most significant change in Zay'jin's life was caused by the warlock Thalion Duskbringer. One day, Zay'jin was looking for easy pray passing through the drag. He spotted a lone elf wearing an expansive looking robe. The troll didn't hesitate and ambushed the elf. As it turned out, the man he tried to rob was in fact a powerful warlock, who easily overpowered Zay'jin, knocking him of his feet with magic. Instead of killing him, or turning him in, the elf offered the rogue a job. All he wanted was for Zay'jin to become a source of information for him. The troll was sceptic at first, surely an someone this powerful didn't need his help. The promise of gold was appealing though, and Zay'jin accepted. After a while, Zay'jin started to respect the elf. He was a fair employer, and rewarded good work. Further more, the work was challenging, which kept Zay'jin busy. He was hardly ever bored while working for the elf. Because of this, Zay'jin got pulled out of the criminal word, or partly, at least. He started to use his real name again. Zay'jin was the one who introduced Thalion to the priest Summir Larensdal, of the Crimson Legion . He had befriended her while they both were in Arathi Highlands, serving the Horde (and gathering information for Thalion). Thalion and Zay'jin both joined the Legion, though Zay'jin's first loyalty remained with Thalion. Because Thalion is a dedicated member of the Legion, this didn't cause too much trouble. 'Legends of the Elements' Zay'jin is one of the Legion's members that were sent to join the expedition. The other members the Legion could aford to send were Zeyon, Elder Soterios and the old man Simili, who would be removed from the ranks of the Legion.Their main task was ensuring that the artifact, if found, would not get stolen. Zay'jin was tasked to write a daily report about their progress and any suspicious activity. During the expedition, the Troll met many new people, and befriended a few as well. Zay'jin and Caerule Agos, leader of the Hand of the Titans, fought and scouted side by side many times, only improving the already good relation between the Crimson Legion and the Hand of the Titans. Furthermore, Zay'jin met the Elder Crone of The Silvertail Tribe, Wirha Stripesnout. During an assault on a Twillight Hammer, Zay'jin was attacked from behind. The cultist managed to wound the Troll's left arm, but paid with his life. Wirha took care of the wound and bandaged it, making sure it would heal in time. Zay'jin was the one to find the first sword, in the Lost Rigger Cove. When the group approached the resting place of the fourth and last artifact, Zay'jin began to hear a voice. At first the voice was speaking nonsense, or at least that is what it appeared to be to the troll. As the group got closer to the sword, the voice became more clear. The voice was driving the troll crazy, and many told him to simply ignore it. However, since Zay had little to no expierence with magic of any kind he was unable to block it. In the end, this is what saved the entire expedition from a terrible fate. The voice warned of the great danger, should the swords be united. Draconus would have done just this, but Zay'jin, backed up by others who had also heard the voice, but who did manage to block it, prevented this. When the swords got devided amoungst the four cities of the Horde, Zay'jin stepped up to take one for Orgrimmar. It was the same sword he had found in Tanaris. The mage Voralius granted the Legion delegation a swift way to reach the city, and the troll presented the blade to the General, Ajaxxor Thunderhusk. Zay'jin asumed the General would bring the ancient weapon to the warchief himself, but instead he decided to keep it. For his efforts, and (unwillingly) bringing the Legion the artifact, Ajaxxor promoted Zay'jin to Lieutenant. The troll was greatly frustrated by his superiors decisions. As soon as he got the chance, he slipped out of his uniform and donned his black leather armor again. That night, the fled into the darkness of the night, and was not seen again until much later. It was Thalion who sent a group of Legionaries out to find the troll again. He managed to flee from them at first, but the Legion caught up and brought him back to Orgrimmar peacefully. Zay'jin returned to the ranks of the Legion as one of their spies and informers. Category:Characters Category:Rogue Category:Troll Category:Crimson Legion Category:Horde